Silent Taboo
by MissTeak
Summary: It started an innocent night, until it became a secret which they indulged in. A secret which they hid from the rest of the Black Order. A silent taboo, that was what it was. -Lemon warning-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. I am simply borrowing them to entertain my muse with.

A/N: My first-ever story for my favorite pairing, Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee from D. Gray-man! This time round, I wanted to portray a sweet, forbidden yet mature and passionate love between two young people. Mature content ahead, read if you like and leave if you don't.

So here it is, enjoy yourself! Please review!

* * *

_**Silent Taboo**_

She bit her lower lip nervously, feeling the adrenaline course through her veins as she stood alone in the long hallway of rooms. Undisguised she was, obvious and noticeable to whoever might come her way.

The hallway was silent.

Knocking discreetly on the door in front of her, she ran the back of her hand across her forehead, where a thin sheen of perspiration was forming underneath her bangs. Her breathing, slightly harsh with nervousness and anticipation, sounded vulgar and disruptive in the still silence of the night.

Glancing around her for what seemed like the thousandth time, she almost sighed out loud with relief when the lock clicked open and door swung open eagerly to let her in.

She stepped across the boundary of the doorway hurriedly, away from her open vulnerability on the hallway.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Shhh." She hushed, glancing around a final time before she shut the door discreetly with the softest click she could manage. She was getting good at it.

"Lenalee…"

"Quiet, Allen-kun. I don't think they saw me." She whispered, her earlier nervousness dissipating into nothingness at having reached her nightly destination safely. In the barely-lit bedroom, she could make out his beautiful white hair, illuminated by pearlescent glow in the dark, and the kind, loving smile he wore.

The distance between them was barely noticeable, and warm, hushed breaths mingled as the two young exorcists smiled at each other blissfully, bashfully and encouragingly. It had been two weeks since they started doing_ this_, and even though they both knew very well where this secret meeting was leading to, they were nonetheless bashful.

Somewhere in the darkness, his hands reached out for hers, enveloping them in his larger ones while he tenderly ran the pads of his thumbs across her soft skin.

This was what she secretly liked about the darkness – every touch came unexpectedly, hidden, forbidden and exciting. It set her senses on fire.

He leaned in, and she closed her eyes. This was what got them started on their secret nightly meetings in his room in the very first place. Lips touched lips, parted, smiled, and touched again.

The passion was ignited. Childish bashfulness, remnants of the blushing teenagers they were two weeks ago, was soon forgotten as the kiss deepened in its intensity and passion.

Cradling the back of her head with his right hand tenderly while playing with the mildly rose-scented tresses, his left hand circled her waist protectively while he sought entrance to her mouth. He smiled into the kiss when she enthusiastically allowed him access, offering her mouth for his sweet plunder, before an instinctive hum of pleasure escaped the back of her throat.

Allen ran his tongue over hers sensually, growing accustomed to this exciting display of affection for the lovely Chinese exorcist he had grown to love, indulging in her display of equal ardor for him. Her tongue battled his playfully, at times light and at times demanding. The warming pleasures reached out from their points of contact to snake along her veins like an inferno of carnal sensations, and her hands ran themselves over his hair, nape, cheeks…wherever she could have access to bare, masculine-scented skin. Lenalee gasped into the kiss when Allen brought its intensity to a greater level, and he held her even tighter, as if afraid she might disappear.

Clothes seemed so unnecessary and excessive when it came to this point, and both knew it only too well. It was wrong indeed, but it was a mistake neither wanted to correct. Perhaps calling it a mistake was a mistake in itself, especially when it felt so right.

"Lenalee…" Allen whispered her name in the midst of the kiss, his voice ragged from the ignited carnal desires and growing pleasure. His hand left her waist to slip itself underneath the loose-fitting tee shirt she had on, moving up to cup her right breast tenderly while his fingers ran over the soft fleshy orb sensually. Another smile graced his lips – she did not wear a bra underneath the tee shirt. His touches became more persistent and eager.

She broke apart from the kiss, nodding to let him know she was fully aware of what he wanted from her, and through the cloudy haze of erotic desires, Lenalee hastily removed her tee shirt and threw it aside, and Allen's soon followed. The young lovers reunited in their bodily contact almost instantly, with Lenalee pressing her soft, lithe body to Allen's lean, toned one while they continued their passionate worship of each other's mouth.

While they allowed their feelings to guide them instinctively, both knew this was what they had never expected to happen. To think it all began from two weeks ago, when Lenalee felt bored and wanted to watch a VCD.

It was well after sleeping hours, and there was no one else who would watch those teenage Taiwanese dramas with her at the Black Order. Komui never approved of her watching shows with teenage love and crushes as themes, Lavi would just laugh or make silly and embarrassing comments at romantic scenes and Kanda…well, watching a romantic teenage drama with Kanda was unimaginable. She might as well ask her golem instead.

That left Allen, and it had brought a blush to Lenalee's cheeks at the prospect of watching romantic dramas with him. She definitely liked him, she liked him a lot, but she was not quite sure as to how Allen felt about her. He was very nice and sweet to her, but that was not good enough an indication, for Allen Walker happened to be nice to everyone else.

So she was very surprised when he suggested that she came over to his room on the sly to watch the VCD together. Lenalee's room was just beside Komui's, so it would be risky if he were to sneak over to her room instead.

That was exactly what they did. Just like what she did earlier in the night, Lenalee had snuck into Allen's bedroom down the long hallway where the rooms of the exorcists were with her rented VCD in hand. The atmosphere had been light and enjoyable; they had laughed quietly and joked about the funny scenes in the show, about Komui's reaction should he find his precious little sister sitting on the bed, watching VCDs in Allen's room and even about how Kanda might be a secret fan of romantic dramas.

It was then when an unexpected kissing scene came up on the small TV screen.

Not just a light, chaste kiss between the lead actor and actress, but a fiery passionate kiss on a hotel bed.

As they kissed away on screen like there was no tomorrow, the two young exorcists were playing blushing voyeurs to this incredibly romantic, exciting, forbidden and embarrassing display of love. Mouths went dry and cheeks cherry, as minds conjured up taboo mental images of the other person on the bed, while hearts tried to fight the secret feelings they hold for each other and logic battled with the idea that they were solely partners in the noble cause of akuma exorcism and nothing else.

"_Allen-kun…"_

"_Yes?"_

He had sounded tense, and had evaded her large, expressive eyes.

"_I…I wonder how it feels to do…that."_

He looked up to look into her eyes directly, the disbelief in his obvious for her to see. He had never expected Lenalee of all people to say something like that, but it was a pleasant surprise. A very pleasant and welcomed one indeed.

Nodding stiffly, he had answered her in a quiet voice.

"_Me too."_ Then he continued, _"Lenalee…shall we?"_

She had nodded and confessed bravely.

"_I…I have always liked you, Allen-kun."_

"_Me too, Lenalee. I didn't know you felt the same-" _

Her lips met his before he could continue.

It started off with a chaste, uncertain kiss.

Then it deepened, and as mutual enthusiasm confirmed what they had been unsure of for so long, passion took over the reins in this waltz of love. The VCD was left forgotten, and the sensual scene which started the two young lovers off in the exploration and confirmation of their love was soon replaced by other scenes. That did not stop what Allen and Lenalee in their shy and romantic expressions of love for each other.

After the much-needed push over the edge for them, came the unbridled free fall of emotions, love and passion. One thing led to another, and article by article, the clothing was removed, leaving them naked and filled with pure desire for each other. Every touch from him left her craving more; her desire fuelled by love, curiosity and the need to return his touches.

There was nothing holding them back, and there were no regrets awaiting them at the end of it. It was passionate, true, fun and embarrassingly enjoyable.

Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee took each other's virginity in their young, heated passion.

In hushed, cozy silence while the forbiddance of the entire night stayed barred outside the closed door.

A silent taboo.

That was what it was. It was to be buried only in the abysses of their hearts and minds and never to reach the ears of others.

Like any other taboo which would manifest itself among the daring and rebellious, Allen and Lenalee were dragged into its vortex. They were daredevils and rebels in love then, revisiting and indulging in this silent taboo over and over again.

Locked in a heated embrace, their passionate kiss resumed with renewed ardor. Allen's hand now slowly moved past the waistband of Lenalee's sleeping shorts from the back, slipping itself into her soft cotton panties. His index finger trailed itself in an agonizingly slow act of sweet torture along from her engorged clit down the warm, slick path down to her vagina. Her right hand's grip on his arm tightened with the pleasure she was feeling and her knees buckled when he added more pressure to the sweet spot he was caressing. Slowly and gently, he pushed his finger into her, moving it ever so slightly to create deliciously tantalizing sensations.

"Allen-kun…ah!" She collapsed against him, her mouth opened in a soft, barely audible gasp. Loving in silence has almost become her habit, a habit she could not kick.

He cradled her closer to himself, guiding them closer to his bed where they fell onto it, still locked in their heated embrace. Extracting himself gently from the embrace, Allen moved Lenalee into a comfortable position, brushing a few wild strands of hair away from her face. He deftly removed her shorts and panties, leaving her completely nude on his bed, impatiently waiting for him to pay more attention to her eager body. He fumbled with the remaining garments on himself, equally eager to return to the warmth that only Lenalee was capable of providing him with.

"Please, Allen-kun, hurry up."

"Shhh…" He smiled at her impatience. "Please give me a moment, Lenalee."

She could not see all of him in the dark – in fact, even though they had been sleeping together for every night of the past two weeks, she had only touched him, felt him but not seen him. She wanted to, of course, but they could not. Not when his room, still brightly-lit at three in the morning, would arouse unnecessary attention. If her brother were to find out about this…

Lenalee shuddered genuinely out of fear. Komui must never find out about their silent taboo. He would be so mad with her, and so upset eventually. Not to mention he would be sad, especially since he had always been so protective of her.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Allen joined her on the bed again, his larger frame bringing warmth to her slender body. The evidence of his desire for her was pressing firmly against her lower abdomen, and all her earlier worries were thrown to the wind. All she knew was that Allen wanted and loved her, and at that moment, it was enough for her. Nothing else mattered.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss once again, only to come apart when the need for oxygen proved too much to bear. The kiss broke with an audible pop, and almost instinctively, both of them whispered "shhh…" before they laughed quietly at the amusing scenario. Lenalee fell back onto the bed, shaking her head in amusement.

He placed a few butterfly kisses over her face and slowly kissed his way southwards, nipping playfully at her exposed neck. She giggled almost silently, reaching out with her hands to digit-tickle his naked back and nape.

Her giggles were caught in the back of her throat when he abruptly took one of her nipples into his mouth, circling his tongue around it sensually and suckling hard the next moment. The combination of various sensations sent Lenalee gasping and closing her eyes tight in bliss, before she clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent anyone from hearing the nightly activities she and Allen engaged in.

It was taboo. It had to be silent.

* * *

_To be continued..._

A/N: So how did you guys like this? I hope it was a good read up till this point. Reviews would get you the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Here's the second and final part to this short story. Once again, it is a continuation of the lemon I started in part one. Don't read if you don't like it. But to those who enjoyed this story, thank you for all your kind and supportive reviews for the first chapter – it really boosted my morale. I was initially a little apprehensive towards writing this, since it is my very first time writing on Allen x Lenalee. Glad you guys enjoyed it!

* * *

Allen could make out how hard she was trying not to make any noises, and in that moment, he wished that their relationship did not have to be kept a secret from the rest. It was making it difficult for both Lenalee and himself, not only in terms of sex, but also when they interact in public. It made them conscious of their actions, speech and the distance between them, making them seem so unnatural around each other, to the extent of Lavi thinking that they had a fight. Somehow, neither seemed capable of remembering the way they acted around each other before they started indulging in the silent taboo.

Her ragged cry of pleasure escaped the tight confines of the hand she clapped over her mouth when he licked her sweet, wet core tentatively, and when he practically buried his face between her long, slender legs, Lenalee almost screamed with the pleasure. The intense pleasure she felt from Allen's tongue licking her erotically in the most intimate of places, coupled with the rhythmic thrusting of his finger into her vagina was wreaking havoc on her senses. She desperately wanted to be quiet and discreet, but the moans and strangled cries of ecstasy seemed to have a mind of their own, escaping her lips again and again like a sexual mantra.

Lenalee was tossing her head from side to side with the intense sensations, her teeth biting hard into her lower lip to stop the cries from echoing down the entire hallway. It did not help that Kanda was in the room next to Allen's, and he was well-known for being alert.

Watching Lenalee in the throes of sexual pleasure brought a sense of male pride to Allen, but somewhere in his mind, logic kept debating with the instinct to bring her pleasure. Her vagina walls clamped onto his fingers as he penetrated and withdrew them from her body, and he deliberately slowed his pace. Every soft cry she emitted meant a chance of being discovered, and it added a sense of fear and risk to their lovemaking. Their surroundings were deathly silent except for her moans and cries.

What if any of the other exorcists left their rooms to use the bathroom or go to the pantry area for a drink of water? Or did anyone already hear them? Such thoughts were running through his mind, and before he knew it, his mouth left her sweet core. He withdrew his fingers and slowly pushed them in again, but he must have hit a very sensitive spot for Lenalee's back arched off his bed and she let out a guttural cry which anyone outside the door could have heard.

A chill ran down Allen's spine as a bead of perspiration, a result of worry instead of sexual excitement, rolled down from his forehead. His fingers withdrew themselves instinctively from Lenalee's vagina, almost too abruptly, just like how he stops the music of a piano. She was like a musical instrument which only he knew how to play, and once those fingers left, the musical instrument fell silent, empty and no longer quite alive.

Bereft of his touch, Lenalee's eyes snapped open and looked questioningly at the boy she gave her heart to. Her gaze was curious and reflected the shock and hurt she was feeling, and it made Allen regret his instinctive actions a moment ago. In the darkness, she could make out his apologetic look, and she understood. It was all about their silent taboo. How could she have been so careless as to have forgotten about it?

Allen tried to evade Lenalee's gaze as he mentally blamed himself for bringing her unhappiness. How could he have been so selfish? If he felt it was risky, wasn't it riskier for her? She was a girl with a reputation to protect, bound by her doting brother's overprotective behavior and the Asian values of chastity. Yet she threw it all away for him, and on top of that, it was Lenalee who came to his room, not the other way round. She was so brave and daring for him, and guilt was now eating at his heart. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could say a word, she beat him to it.

"I am sorry, Allen-kun," She said softly, her voice barely audible. "I should have been more discreet."

"No, Lenalee-"

He could sense her guilt – it was so heavy, weighing down on the two of them from the air in his bedroom. She was guilty for something she did not even do wrong. The atmosphere got awkward, especially since his fingers were still wet from pleasuring her and she was still crying out in erotic bliss a moment ago. But it should never have been that way; love was meant to be glorified and celebrated, wasn't it? Why did their love have to be so underground, so secretive, and so _wrong_?

How he hated and loved the silent taboo.

His silence pushed her farther into her fear and uncertainty, and Lenalee added in a small voice which made Allen feel even worse about himself.

"Are you mad at me?"

He looked up immediately as her words registered in his guilt-ridden mind like a searing hot branding iron.

"Mad at you?" He repeated almost incredulously, with a smile of self-mockery. "I can never be mad at you. I…I am just disappointed with myself for being unable to do anything more for you."

Lenalee smiled to herself, before getting up into a kneeling position and leaning forward to wrap her arms around him. She held him close and felt him return her embrace, their hearts beating in sync to the rhythm of love. It was moments like this when the young lovers feel as if nothing on earth could come between them.

As long as there was love, things would work out, wouldn't they? Or was it a flawed mindset influenced by too much romanticism from the media and books?

They did not have the answer to that. In fact, maybe no one in the entire world did. Who could really judge how much love was worth?

"I love you, do you know that?" She whispered into his ear, before kissing it gently.

He nodded, before his lips parted in an inaudible gasp of pleasure as Lenalee's fingers closed around his erect penis. Her fingers, still slightly unsure, danced softly over him like touches from a butterfly's wings.

"Lenalee-"

"Shhh."

She drew herself away from their earlier embrace, devoting herself to the goal of giving him as much pleasure as he had given her earlier. Allen felt the growing sensations of agonizing yet blissful pleasure when Lenalee drew some of his penis into her warm mouth, running her tongue in circles over the tip, alternating the pressure applied to that sensitive part of his anatomy. The passion in her heart was translated into physical administrations as she continued to push Allen along to the heights of love and pleasure. Her hands caressed the heavy sacs at the base of his penis, while she sucked hard on the erect shaft.

His back arched a little and his head tipped back with the overwhelming sensations. He felt as if he was going to die from the pleasure she was giving; every passing moment only added to the cloudy carnal haze in his mind. It was so intense, so hot, and apart from physical sensations, Allen was highly aroused with the knowledge that it was Lenalee who was pleasuring him with her mouth. She bit him lightly with her teeth and he hissed at the exquisite blend of discomfort and immense pleasure.

"Stop, Lenalee." His voice was quivering slightly, but his tone was firm.

"Hmm?" She looked up into his eyes with his penis still deep within the confines of her mouth, unknowingly sending delicious vibrations through his body with her earlier 'hmm'.

"Stop…" Allen said softly, his hand gently pushing against her head as he drew a few deep breaths. "I won't be able to last if you keep up with this."

Lenalee smiled to herself, glad that his reason for stopping her was because he enjoyed the experience and not because he disliked it. Giving him a final, loving suck, she released him from her mouth with a soft, audible pop. Reaching for the foil packet already placed within reach by his bed, Allen deftly tore it open and rolled the condom on. This was yet another very important aspect in this relationship – when one plays with fire, one is fully responsible for not getting hurt. It was alright to indulge in a taboo, just as long as one did not end up with the repercussions.

He drew her lips into another tender kiss, before maneuvering her body such that she was lying on her back; her slender legs spread wide open, hooked around his waist. Lenalee liked the sensation of her naked back against the bedding – she never once slept naked, and this feeling had become something she associated with sex with Allen. But even as the cloudy desires in her mind grew, she had a nagging worry eating at her from the inside.

What if her brother found out about this? And what if she fell pregnant one day? He would never, ever forgive her…or would he? Lenalee, despite knowing Komui well, could not gauge his reactions. She dared not gauge. Somewhere within herself, she knew that if she told herself he would not be mad at her, she would be lying. But yet part of her was hopeful that he would understand and give her one of the tender smiles which he reserved solely for her.

Allen caressed her cheek gently with his hand, smiling down at her. He was on his knees, the tip of his penis resting snugly at the entrance of Lenalee's vagina. Placing most of his weight onto his arms, he leaned forward and began to push slowly into her…

"Wait." She stopped him by gripping his arm gently.

Lenalee leaned over to the side and opened his bedside drawer to retrieve a small face towel. Rolling it up, she resumed her earlier position.

"I am ready, Allen-kun." With that, Lenalee bit firmly into the rolled up towel, so as to muffle the cries and moans coming along later. Such discomfort was a small price to pay for playing with the taboo. She moved her hips such that the most private areas of their anatomies were once again in contact.

He nodded at her, and slowly but steadily, pushed the length of his erect shaft into her willing body. Lenalee's eyes widened and a soft cry was elicited from the back of her throat as his penis went deeper and deeper into her. She was once again amazed at how deep he could go despite having made love with him every night for almost two weeks. It made her wonder how she could have lived being so empty for all seventeen years of her life.

"Lenalee…" He whispered, as he filled her to the hilt. She was so wet and ready for him, welcoming him into herself so easily. "I love you. I love you so much."

The young lovers closed their eyes in shared bliss before Allen started moving within her, pulling out almost to the tip and pushing in again with firm, forceful strokes. Delicious friction wreaked havoc upon their senses and sent tremors of pleasure coursing through their veins. Lenalee's core was achingly hot and her vaginal muscles clung onto his penis tightly like a glove, while Allen tried to keep the rising tidal wave of pleasure at bay, focusing on satisfying Lenalee before himself.

Her muffled cries of pleasure were almost inaudible given how hard she was biting onto the towel, her large, expressive eyes frozen over with the intense carnal pleasure she felt from her nether regions. Their ragged breathing formed the accompaniment to the erotic music of flesh against flesh, while her fingers closed themselves around his forearms, gripping them hard like a lifebuoy in a raging ocean.

A loud, muffled cry was heard as Allen apparently hit a particularly sensitive spot within Lenalee, reminding him of how he was able to play her like his very own musical instrument, hitting the right notes and making her sing only for him. She was still gripping on to him so tightly. The passionate heat was threatening to engulf the two of them as they continued in their erotic dance, but neither stopped in their little celebration of their love; if they were to get burned, so be it.

Allen let out a guttural moan when her hand reached between them to cup his testicles, squeezing them gently and pushing him closer and closer to the peak. Her fingernails trailed themselves languidly over his bare flesh, eliciting another cry from him. But he quickly fell silent again, for it was the silent taboo. Kanda was in the room on the left, and Krory's was on the right. It would not do for either of them to hear the amorous activities going on in Allen's room.

A bead of perspiration rolled down the side of Allen's face as his thrusts into Lenalee became more erratic, more forceful and desperate. His beads of perspiration dripped upon her body, mingling with hers, and Lenalee found beauty even in that. He propped both of her legs up, such that they were resting on either side of his shoulders, to aid the penetration. They were so close, so close…

"Lenalee…" Her name rolled off his lips sensuously, like a calming mantra. His erratic thrusting continued as her muffled cries increased in volume and frequency while those slender legs grew rigid and trembled uncontrollably. Allen forcefully thrust into Lenalee once more, but instead of pulling out, he ground his hips against hers, pushing her over the edge with the sudden change in rhythm and tantalizing friction.

Her vaginal muscles clamped down on his penis, as in suffocating it, while the strong rhythmic spasms of her sexual climax pushed him over the edge as well. Allen came with a groan, his vision blinded, and body shuddering from the overwhelming sensations. His body fell forward weakly, and he moved to his side so as not to crush her with his weight. They plummeted together, holding each other's hand tightly as they rode out the intense physical pleasures of their coupling, their cries mingling in the sex-scented air in his room…

Tiny tremors ran through their veins like aftershocks from their still-joined nether regions, as their eyes finally opened to regard each other with the blissful, hazy look that only lovemaking could conjure up.

He looked at her tenderly, brushing matted strands of her long raven hair away from her face, before gently removing the wet face towel from her mouth. She promptly gave him a sweet, radiant smile, and he closed in on the distance between them by sealing their love with a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered, holding her close to himself, still intimately joined at the hips.

Lenalee shook her head, smiling in return. "Thank you, Allen-kun. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was at times like this when the frustration over the silent taboo dissipated into nothingness. Who cares if it was taboo, if it could be so blissful? Could bliss even be considered taboo?

Once again, neither knew the answer. Perhaps even we, as voyeurs to this secret passion, hold no answer to it.

But for as long as they could keep it under wraps, Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker know that they would indulge in this silent taboo.

It was taboo.

It had to be silent.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

_The End._

A/N: How did you guys find this? Please let me know how you felt about this and reward my efforts if you enjoyed it!

Personally, I liked the way I made them think about the silent taboo along the entire story – the purpose of it being to portray the severity of the situation and how it was affecting them more than they think it was.


End file.
